Emily's Mr Right
by FotoBridgeT2
Summary: JJ, Emily, and Pen are discussing the idea of Mr. Right--who does Emily's description sound like? One shot, complete,


(Alright, this was written in under twenty minutes so give me a break, if it doesn't work….I should be writing my own projects—IE stuff that actually makes me money…but, I am in a Prentiss kind of mood…so enjoy)

7/1/08…ok so I fixed one very tiny continuity issue…

EMILY'S MR. RIGHT

"Mr. Right." Emily paused a moment, contemplating the endless wisdom found at the bottom of an

It was the same bar they'd been in before—the night FBI agent Brad tried to pick her up.

She'd known right away _he _wasn't her Mr. Right. Still, here they were again. Contemplating romance.

Sometimes JJ and Garcia were relentless—and Emily's sex life seemed to be a topic they both found fascinating.

Not that Emily agreed. Her sex life was one of the least fascinating subjects she'd ever known.

"Come on, chickie. What is your Mr. Right like? Every woman has at least a vague idea." Garcia said, leaning in. The black and white feather in her hair pointed to the sky and with her platinum blond hair she was such an opposite of the dark headed woman sitting across from her that the bar's other patrons were taken aback to see them all together. Add in sweet, girl-next-door JJ and the sight was so enigmatic that they were bound to garner looks—especially from the bar's male patrons.

They were used to stares, both on the job and off, so they paid them little mind.

"Come on, Em. Spill." JJ said, laughing at the uncomfortable look on the older woman's face. Emily was one of the most secretive people JJ knew—and considering where she worked, that said something. JJ wasn't a profiler but she'd learned a lot from those who were. This little insight into Emily would potentially explain a lot.

"Tall." Emily said, cryptically.

"Something besides physical." Garcia said, leaning forward even more.

"Dark."

"Let me guess—and handsome?" JJ snickered.

"Older."

"How much?" Garcia asked, actually taking out a PDA to take notes. How else was she supposed to find Prentiss a man if she didn't know what her friend wanted?

"What the hell are you doing?" Emily squeaked.

"Taking notes, chickie. I'm doing a random study of attraction. Didn't I tell you?" She strove to look as innocent as possible.

Emily didn't buy it. "Five to ten years. Someone with maturity, but not social security."

"Ooh, good one." JJ said, just a little tipsy. Sometimes she forgot Emily was nearly a decade older than she. She certainly didn't look it.

"A natural leader, but not overbearing." Emily didn't know why she continued, but these were her closest friends, so what could it hurt?

"Tall, dark, and alpha. Gotcha." Garcia said, stylus flying over her small lcd screen.

"Composed. I don't want a high strung person."

"Okkkk." Garcia drew the syllable out. "Stable."

"Responsible, caring, intelligent, understanding," Emily was giving this some serious consideration. "He'd have to understand politics and be able to handle it, but I do not want a politician."

"Tall, dark, wise to the game. Keep going." JJ said, tapping her fingers as her mind ran through all of the men that met Prentiss's dream man's profile. Her mind kept focusing on two that she knew well, although one was slightly out of the mentioned age range. Still, that left one possibility…

"Not overly effusive, but with depth. Someone who understands the human mind—and what we do."

Emily sighed, leaning back in her chair. She knew what she'd described was next to impossible to find. Maybe her standards were to exacting—she was almost thirty-seven and still single.

"Someone successful who would understand the need for me to be gone with the job so often, and that it is possibly a dangerous job." She remembered the last relationship she'd had, approximately six months after she'd first joined the BAU. When she'd been injured on the job—the case with the dying father using his son to lure women to their deaths—he'd lit out like his trousers were on fire. She hadn't heard from him since. "But not necessarily someone in law enforcement, just one with a clear understanding of what we do—and who doesn't mind being unconsciously profiled. At all times."

"Ok. Tall, dark, handsome, older, alpha, leader, emotionally deep, understanding, intelligent, political know-how, and accustomed to profilers. Want much?" Garcia said, pushing buttons furiously.

"I know. Completely impossible to find." Emily's sigh was filled with such dejection that the two blond women patted her hands comfortingly.

"Not impossible, chickie, just rare." Garcia said.

"Ummm." JJ began, not really knowing how to make the suggestion.

"What, baby girl? You know someone who fits the bill?" Garcia's voice rose slightly with her excitement.

"Well. Um, Em?" JJ was unusually reticent. "You do realize, don't you…"

"What? Realize what?" Emily was completely clueless as to what the younger woman was thinking.

"You do realize that your Mr. Right…well…you just described…"

"Who?" Garcia and Emily nearly shouted, drawing the attention of most of the nearby customers, though the others couldn't hear what the women were discussing.

The four men at the table nearly forty feet away looked at the colleagues, and smiles touched their faces. Rossi, Reid, Morgan, and Hotch all paused a moment and watched the three women of their team engaged in what could only be an intense discussion.

"Wonder what their talking about so intently?" Rossi wondered aloud, before the men went back to their conversation about the latest case.

"Probably just girl talk…who's dating whom, etc." Morgan said, recognizing the looks on their faces from similar expressions he'd seen on his younger sisters' throughout the years.

"Glad they're having a good time." Hotch murmured, watching one particular woman's face. She'd always been easy for him to read—even though she hid herself very well from the team.

"Yeah. But I wonder what they are talking about." Morgan said, watching the play of surprise and shock flit across Emily's face.

"I don't know, but I am not brave enough to go ask." Reid said decisively as the four men turned back to their own conversation.

JJ, Emily, and Garcia were completely unaware of the men's attention, and the latter two were about ready to strangle their younger colleague.

"JJ…who?" Garcia demanded, dropping her stylus to the table and grabbing JJ's sleeve and pulling her toward her.

"Well…Em, you just described your perfect man as being..Just…Like…Hotch." JJ finally said, not missing the surprised looks on the other two women's faces.

"What? Oh? Oh, son of a bitch…" Emily laid her head on the table beside her beer, and shook it back and forth. She felt the commiserating pats on her back from her friends but it didn't matter. She looked up at them before continuing. "I did, didn't I."

"Yep." Garcia said, looking over toward the man in question. "You described him perfectly. So what are you gonna do about that?"

"Absolutely nothing. And you two aren't going to say a word. Remember, I am the senior agent here, and I can—and will—make you both disappear."

"Unhuh. Empty threats." Garcia winked.

"Veiled promises, my friend. Promises."


End file.
